1. Field of the Invention: While not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted for use with a so-called "C" hook used in the steel industry to lift and transport steel coils. The hook is usually made from steel plate and, as the name implies, is generally C-shaped in configuration, having a vertical portion with upper and lower horizontal legs projecting therefrom when the hook is suspended from an overhead crane. The horizontal upper leg has a clevis attached to the "C" hook at its approximate center or balance point such that a crane hook may be inserted into the clevis for lifting. The bottom leg of the hook is inserted into the central opening of a steel coil such that when the hook is lifted by the crane, it will carry with it the coil which rests on the lower leg.
2. Prior Art: Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,519 is a sliding bumper constructed to slide along tracks on vertical parts of a "C" hook. The bumper is yeildingly biased to normal position relative to the "C" hook so that the bumper is free to be held by the coil as the arm moves up or down in the eye of the coil. However, exposed right angle corners on the bumper are reduced and can damage coil wrap edges. Upon impact, also the bumper can be damaged upon impact with the coil but cannot be costly replaced. As can be understood, the lower leg of the "C" hook is inserted into the central opening of a coil while suspended from the overhead crane. The hook is typically formed from about a 3 inch steel plate and, consequently, is quite heavy. It often happens that the forward face of the vertical portion of the hook slams against the side of the coil while the vertical leg is being introduced into the central opening of the coil. The rear face of the vertical portion can also slam against coils in storage. This can cause damage to the edges of the strip material, even though the edges might be perfectly aligned.
In the past, the edges or faces of the vertical portion of such a "C" hook have been provided with a cushioning material, such as molded urethane, to prevent damage to a steel coil either carried on the hook or in storage. The cushioning pad is provided with horizontal slots extending through its mid-portion. These slots receive steel straps which extend around the vertical leg portion to secure the pads in place.
While a pad of the type described above is quite effective to prevent damage to the edges of a coiled strip, it has been found that the steel bands which extend through the slots in the pad tear the pad in the areas of the slots. This occurs long before the wear surface of the pad is worn out, resulting in frequent replacement, as frequent as each week when the hook is used 24 hours a day.